Need U Around
by Little Freya
Summary: Karena aku selalu mencintaimu/WARN! Mature content EXPLICIT!/Full of sex, DLDR!/Jaehyun and Taeyong story/JaeYong/NCT Fanfiction.


**Title: Need You Around**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Romance/yaoi** **, angst**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **A/N: When you read this fanfiction, better you listen to "Juicy M ft. Esty Leone – Need U Around ^-^**

 **WARNING! Explicit mature content. I thought this is totally about sex. Based on clip video of Need U Around. DLDR.**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **If all your shadows should disappear**_

 _ **From getting colder**_

 _ **We're getting colder**_

 _ **If love was something that you have feared**_

 _ **Well fear no longer**_

 _ **Fear no longer**_

 _ **I need you around**_

 _ **(DJ Juicy M ft. Esty Leone – Need U Around)**_

 **-oOo-**

Jam dinding itu berdenting—memecah kesunyian yang begitu terasa di ruangan bercahaya kuning itu. Seseorang duduk di atas sofa dengan sebatang cerutu di bibirnya. Tak ada benda lain yang ia kenakan selain sebuah _boxer_ hitam. Di atas meja, ada segelas _Manhattan_ dan _Old-Fashioned_.

Seorang pria lain memasuki ruangan dalam apartemen minimalis namun mewah itu. Sama seperti yang lainnya, tak ada helaian benang lain yang melekat di tubuhnya selain celana dalam berwarna merah. Kulitnya seputih susu. Pahanya begitu mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Semua terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan yang lainnya.

Jaehyun—yang sedang duduk di atas sofa—memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan yang terbentuk dengan sempurna di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali asap cerutu. Taeyong—yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya—mulai menekuk lututnya ke lantai. Merangkak dengan anggun menuju Jaehyun dengan wajah dingin namun sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kobaran hasrat di dalamnya. Sama seperti Jaehyun, ia hanya diam namun terus mendekat ke arah Jaehyun.

"Cantik," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya menyeringai tipis tanpa ada maksud membalas ucapan Jaehyun. Semakin dekat. Tubuh ramping Taeyong sudah berada tepat di depan Jaehyun. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri perut Jaehyun yang ototnya telah terbentuk sempurna. Jaehyun menghisap cerutunya lagi. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Taeyong menumpukan tubuhnya di atas lututnya. Tangannya meraih cerutu Jaehyun. Jaehyun membuang asap cerutunya tepat di atas wajah Taeyong—membuat Taeyong tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Taeyong menghisap cerutunya—menikmati rasa bibir Jaehyun yang tersisa di batang tembakau itu.

" _Mwoya_?" Taeyong bertanya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tanpa cacat milik pria bersurai coklat di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidung Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum dan meraih _Old-Fashioned_ miliknya. Menyesap, menarik tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menyalurkan rasa manis sekaligus segar dari _Old-Fashioned_ yang ia minum. Jaehyun menyambutnya. Berusaha menyesap dan menahan rasa manis itu di dalam kecapannya.

"Menarilah denganku," bibir Taeyong berpindah ke telinga Jaehyun. Berbisik, menjilat telinga bertindik itu dengan lembut, dan mengecupnya. Jaehyun menahan desahannya. Tangannya meremas bokong sintal Taeyong dan berdiri. Melangkah maju, memutar tubuh mungil di hadapannya, lalu merekatkan tubuh itu di dinding. Tangan Taeyong terbentang, bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang menindihnya. Alunan lagu samar-samar terputar, seolah mengiringi setiap _rhythm_ pergerakan mereka.

 _If for a moment, I lose my mind_

 _From getting older_

 _We're getting older_

Bibir yang menjadi favorit Taeyong itu mengecup tengkuknya lembut hingga ke bagian belakang telinganya. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menahan desahannya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk mendesah sekarang.

Rahangnya makin mengatup saat lidah Jaehyun bermain dengan telinganya. Menjilatnya perlahan, memutar, bahkan kedua belah bibir Jaehyun menggigit telinganya dan menggesekkannya dengan sangat lembut. Ada sensasi tersendiri baginya.

 _If I have fallen to my decline_

 _Just shine a light on_

 _Shine a light on_

Leher putihnya kini menjadi sasaran Jaehyun. Gigitan, jilatan, hisapan, semua Jaehyun tumpahkan di sana. Taeyong mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jaehyun berikan sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan lehernya yang kini berhiaskan _kissmark_ keunguan buatan Jaehyun, namun untuk mendesah sekarang, baginya masih terlalu 'dingin'.

Taeyong berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri dan kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Jaehyun. Tangannya menyentuh bahu lebar itu. Jaehyun meraih pinggul Taeyong dan menyentaknya seolah miliknya berada di dalam Taeyong sehingga kedua kemaluan mereka saling bergesekan.

"A-ahh!" satu desahan itu lolos secara refleks dari mulut Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia segera menyesap bibir bawah Taeyong. Melumatnya dengan liar, menyesap rasa manisnya seolah-olah ia tidak akan hidup jika tidak merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik dirinya dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan liarnya. Taeyong menyentuh lehernya sendiri, lalu turun ke perutnya dan berakhir di pahanya. Nafas Jaehyun semakin memburu. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa bermain lembut jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Suasana remang di dalam ruangan itu menambah hawa panas di sekitar mereka berdua. Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun. Jari mereka saling bertautan, tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Taeyong menuntun Jaehyun menuju sofa dan mendorongnya. Jaehyun menyandarkan punggungnya saat Taeyong meraih _Manhattan_ yang masih utuh dan menyesapnya. Ia tidak menelannya. Cairan manis itu perlahan tumpah, memenuhi mulut Jaehyun dan membasahi lehernya. Taeyong melakukannya lagi. Ketika cairan itu habis, ia melumat bibir Jaehyun dengan ganas seakan ia benar-benar hidup karena favoritnya itu.

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round, round_

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round_

Bibir tipisnya menjelajahi leher Jaehyun yang basah. Aroma _vermouth_ manis dari _Manhattan_ bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Jaehyun itu menggairahkan Taeyong. Kecupan, gigitan, hisapan, sentuhan tangannya. Jaehyun mendongak—memberikan ruang lebih agar Taeyong bebas melakukannya.

"A-ahh… Ya Taeyongiehh…" racauan tidak jelas lolos dari mulut Jaehyun. Tangan nakal Taeyong menggelitik perutnya, turun hingga selangkangannya. Nafas Jaehyun semakin menderu, bersamaan dengan nafas Taeyong yang juga naik-turun dengan cepat. Taeyong menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Jaehyun lalu berdiri di hadapan Jaehyun.

 _If all your shadows should disappear_

 _From getting colder_

 _We're getting colder_

Kaki ramping itu terbuka lebar. Perlahan Taeyong menurunkan tubuhnya, berdiri lagi dengan seksi setelahnya. _Butt on point_. Ia menyentuh paha hingga lututnya, kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan anggun namun seksi, dan memamerkan pantatnya. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Taeyong kembali berdiri, kali ini ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga paha dalamnya menyentuh lantai. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan sensual, memberikan tatapan seduktif, dengan sedikit desahan akibat nafasnya yang terlalu cepat menderu.

Jaehyun tidak tahan. Ia menghampiri Taeyong yang berdiri. Segera menyentuh tubuh itu, mereka saling berputar, berdansa dengan elegan. Mata liar bertatap dengan mata penuh hasrat. Jemari saling menyusuri lekuk.

Taeyong merusut perlahan dengan tangan yang masih menggerayangi tubuh Jaehyun. Membuka kain katun itu dengan cekatan. Sesuatu menyembul, dan Taeyong segera melahap milik Jaehyun yang besar itu. Memijatnya, menjilat ujungnya secara memutar, meremasnya, mengocoknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mmhh… a-ahhh…" Jaehyun mendesah tertahan. Taeyong masih mampu mendengarnya. Ia melirik Jaehyun dengan mata sayunya. Jaehyun semakin dekat dengan adrenalin teratasnya. Tangannya tidak diam, ia memainkan rambut Taeyong.

 _If love was something that you have feared_

 _Well fear no longer_

 _Fear no longer_

"Akhh!" desahan berat dan dalam keluar begitu saja saat Jaehyun mencapai klimaksnya. Taeyong segera menelan cairan putih itu, membersihkan milik Jaehyun dengan lidahnya, dan berdiri perlahan. Ia menangkap kabut nafsu yang sudah menguasai Jaehyun sepenuhnya.

Mereka tak bersuara. Mata mereka yang berbicara. Taeyong bergerak mundur, menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding, bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu dengan _classy_. Jaehyun memberi isyarat agar Taeyong mendekat. Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun dan tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun menarik Taeyong lembut. Tangan mereka kembali bertautan, tubuh mereka tak memiliki jarak. Gerakan demi gerakan berirama dibentuk oleh keduanya. Taeyong duduk di atas meja, dengan seksi dan anggun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menekuk kedua lututnya serta membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Sensasi dingin segera menyelimuti kulitnya saat Jaehyun menuangkan segelas _Old-Fashioned_ yang masih tersisa di atas tubuh putih itu. _Bulge on point_. Dengan tidak sabarnya Jaehyun melepaskan celana dalam yang melindungi selangkangan Taeyong dan menuangkan _Old-Fashioned_ itu dengan porsi lebih banyak.

"J-Jaehyunnie…"

" _Ne_?"

"D-datangi aku…"

" _As you wish_ ," Jaehyun mengusap paha dalam Taeyong membuat punggung pemiliknya agak melengkung. Jaehyun menyesap _Old-Fashioned_ itu sedikit demi sedikit. Menikmati segarnya tubuh Taeyong berpadu dengan rasa jeruk dan _bourbon_ yang tajam dan menggairahkan. Taeyong mendesah, tubuhnya meliuk saat Jaehyun memainkan lidahnya di atas tubuhnya.

Kini wajah Jaehyun sudah berada di depan selangkangan Taeyong. Lidahnya bermain dengan area privat milik lelaki berparas sempurna itu. Taeyong memejamkan mata. Sensasi nikmat menyelimutinya. Lebih dari apapun.

Taeyong menginginkan Jaehyun.

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round, round_

 _I need you around_

 _Around, round_

Jaehyun segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Punggung Taeyong melengkung dengan airmata yang nyaris keluar. Jaehyun segera menangkap bibir taeyong dengan bibirnya, memberikan _treatment_ lain agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

Ia mulai menyentak pinggulnya sesuai irama saat Taeyong mulai merasa rileks. Taeyong menikmatinya. Jaehyun kecanduan lubang hangat itu. Taeyong merasakan betapa penuh dirinya sekarang. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Desahan menggema di ruangan itu. Jemari Taeyong mencengkram bahu Jaehyun begitu kuat. Deru nafas mereka saling beradu, pun dengan bibir mereka. Ada perasaan yang saling bercampur aduk di sana. Taeyong mengeratkan cengkramannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di bawahnya.

"J-Jaehyunnie… a-aku…" belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia bisa merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubang sempitnya. Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya, mengusap pipi Taeyong dengan lembut, dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tipis itu. "J-Jaehyun… terima kasih…"

"Tak perlu mengatakannya," balas Jaehyun lembut. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke kamar dan merebahkannya senyaman mungkin di atas kasur besarnya. Taeyong membenahi posisinya sedikit sementara Jaehyun menyelimutinya. Taeyong menyusup ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun saat Jaehyun merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Jaehyunnie?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Selalu."

"Aku pun mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Lebih dari mencintai, aku pun _sangat membutuhkanmu_."

"Aku akan _selalu ada_ untuk _mu_ , _uri_ Jung Yoon Oh."

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun mengusap kedua matanya saat matahari menerpa wajahnya yang bersih. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya, mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyatukan semua nyawanya. Ia tersenyum pahit saat ia menyadari bahwa ia _sendirian_.

Ya, Taeyong sudah _pergi_.

Perlahan ia membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah amplop biru dengan pita senada yang ia dapatkan sebulan yang lalu. Sekali lagi pria bermarga Jung itu tertawa pahit. Berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa itu bukan undangan pernikahannya dengan Taeyong melainkan…

Undangan pernikahan _ayahnya_ dengan _ibu Taeyong_.

Atensi Jaehyun teralih saat ia menemukan sesuatu di atas bantal. Sebuah kertas kecil, dan Jaehyun tahu dari siapa. Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur ia tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan Taeyong.

' _Aku akan selalu bersamamu._ '

 **-END-**

Halo!

Maaf ya saya udah lama bgt ga update ff, karena sibuk bgt T^T

Tbh, ini adalah ff rated M yang mengandung unsur seks pertama saya. Jadi kalo jelek, ceritanya geje, dan adegannya tidak panas sama sekali, maaf bgt ya TuT

Terakhir, mind to RnR? Sankyu~ ^-^

-with love, L.


End file.
